In the rapid development of computers many advancements have been seen in the areas of processor speed, throughput, communications, software and fault tolerance. Initially computer systems were standalone devices in which a processor, memory and peripheral devices all communicated through a single bus. In the early operating systems, commands had to be typed in precisely along with parameter strings in order to access and utilize the software available. As hardware and software technology improved, high-resolution bit-mapped graphic screens were developed for input of information into software applications. Further, with multi-tasking operating systems it became possible to have several screens and programs open and active simultaneously on a single personal computer (PC).
However, even utilizing current hardware and software with high-resolution bit-mapped screens, data entry can still be a cumbersome task. This is due to the fact that even when a screen having data entry fields is active, the user must utilize a mouse or some other cursor positioning device to place the cursor in the proper field in order to enter the data. Further, in order to access some other related screen, function or program it may be necessary to close or minimize the currently active screen and open a new screen related to the different function or program. Again, the cursor would have to be then positioned to the proper data entry field on the new screen for the user to enter or retrieve data.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method and computer program in which through a simple, quick method a user may be able to access instantly specific fields on active screen or window. Further, utilizing the same simple, quick method the user should be able to transfer immediately from one screen to a different screen without the need of opening or closing any existing screens. In addition, utilizing the same simple, quick method the user should be able to execute different functions and programs without the requirement of either opening or closing screen for windows, clicking on icons, or entering commands. Utilizing this simple, quick system, method and computer program, the process of data entry, access to information in a database, entry of search parameters, execution of applications software should be simplified and made quicker, thereby saving the user time and reducing the possibility of errors.